


Мята и базилик

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Маленькая история о том, как Леви в очередной раз потерял Эрвина и в очередной раз нашёл его в безуспешных попытках поесть наедине.





	Мята и базилик

Леви проснулся, когда солнечный свет стал нещадно слепить глаза. Раздражённо задёрнув занавески на окне, он наспех натянул брюки и рубашку, умылся и выскочил в коридор. На такие мелочи, как завтрак, времени не было — вопросов, требующих немедленного решения, накопилось предостаточно. Он понятия не имел, как Эрвин справляется со всей этой рутиной на постоянной основе. За несколько дней его отсутствия Леви уже готов был посылать матом каждого разведчика, который жаловался ему на недостаточно острые лезвия, неправильное расположение тренировочных манекенов или не тот размер сапог. Не говоря уже о тех, кто приходил с очередным «гениальным» планом экспедиции или нового построения — этих он готов был просто вышвыривать из окна.

— Эрвин, мы из-за Стен возвращаемся быстрее, чем ты из этой помойной ямы, которая называет себя столицей. Или тебя по пути назад Пиксис перехватил? Опять спаивал своим отвратительным… — Леви резко замолчал на середине фразы. Он почти дошёл до стола, но только теперь заметил, что командора в кабинете нет.

Это было весьма странно — рабочий день уже начался, и Леви точно знал, что Эрвин должен был вернуться ещё накануне вечером. Внутри привычно шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Как же он ненавидел, когда эти толстожопые ублюдки вызывали Эрвина к себе и отчитывали, словно провинившегося школьника. Ещё больше он ненавидел то, что ему каждый раз приходилось сидеть в штабе, чтобы приглядывать за оставшимся без руководителя разведкорпусом. Но он уже давно бросил спорить с Эрвином по этому поводу и доказывать, что Ханджи в свои четыре глаза вполне способна сама справиться с этой «очень ответственной» (по словам Эрвина, естественно) задачей. Ещё он подозревал, что Эрвин не берёт его с собой после того случая, когда Леви не смог вовремя прикусить язык и назвал одного особенно отвратительного чинушу «трусливой свиньёй».

Он ещё раз окинул комнату внимательным взглядом, словно надеясь, что Эрвин всё же где-то тут, просто покрылся пылью и слился с обстановкой, отчего Леви его сразу не заметил. Кабинет был по-прежнему пуст. Леви спустился в столовую.

— Эй, четырёхглазая, Эрвина не видела?

— Нет, — Ханджи даже не посмотрела на него, увлечённая какими-то очередными документами, которые листала одной рукой, второй одновременно удерживая и булку, и чашку с чаем. Леви не к месту вспомнил, что по графику у неё сейчас должна быть тренировка с отрядом. — В кабинете посмотри, — отозвалась Ханджи, громко отхлебнув из чашки.

Это, несомненно, был ценный совет. Леви с трудом удержался от язвительной реплики. За время совместной службы Ханджи уже достаточно раз слышала его мнение о себе, а сейчас у него были дела поважнее. Нужно было понять, куда пропал Эрвин.

Леви решил, что он вполне может быть в душе. Уже в дверях в душевую он столкнулся с выходящим оттуда Майком.

— Привет. Эрвина там нет, — Майк ухмыльнулся с таким понимающим и нахальным видом, что Леви очень захотелось его чем-нибудь стукнуть. В идеале — собственным кулаком.

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужен Эрвин?

— Такой растерянный вид у тебя бывает только тогда, когда ты не можешь найти командора. Слушай, Леви, пользуйся случаем, пока Эрвин не вернулся. Отдохни, расслабься, мир не рухнет за каких-то пару часов, — Майк оглушительно зевнул и поднял руки вверх, потягиваясь. — Ладно, не кипятись, — добавил он, заметив взгляд Леви. — Думаю, Эрвин вчера вернулся очень поздно и в кои-то веки решил остаться дома и выспаться.

Леви застыл на месте, пока Майк удалялся по коридору, вытирая голову полотенцем и что-то насвистывая.

Дома? Леви понял, что ни разу до этого момента не задумывался о том, что у Эрвина может быть собственный дом. Но почему бы и нет? То, что он почти всегда ночевал в штабе, подтверждало только его нездоровый и неизлечимый трудоголизм, о чём и так все прекрасно знали. И, тем не менее, это было обидно. Не то, что Эрвин никогда не рассказывал ему о своём доме, а то, что Майк, похоже, в отличие от Леви, давно о нём знал.

Леви в задумчивости дошёл до конца коридора и уставился в окно. Ветер за ним шевелил ветки дерева, отбрасывая на стекло солнечные блики. Леви скривился — стекло было пыльным, со следами недавно прошедшего дождя. Похоже, в отсутствие Эрвина он остался единственным в разведкорпусе, кто ещё не забыл о своих обязанностях, о планируемой экспедиции, о титанах за стенами и вообще о том, что они тут не на курорте.

— Держи, — внезапно прозвучало над ухом. Майк протягивал ему какой-то клочок бумаги.

— Что это?

— Адрес Эрвина.

— Зачем?

— Поедешь, разбудишь, чай в постель подашь, — Майк поиграл бровями. — Бери, два раза не предлагаю, — он сунул бумагу Леви в руку. — И, ради всего святого, сотри уже с лица это выражение. Вид того, как сильнейший воин человечества мечется по штабу с видом потерявшегося щенка, убивает во мне остатки надежды на светлое будущее.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Леви стоял перед небольшим одноэтажным домом. В принципе, сам по себе дом ничем не отличался от большинства таких же на этой улице, да и во всём городе. Но осознание того, что это дом Эрвина, заставляло непривычно медлить. Мысленно отругав себя за неуместные сантименты, Леви постучал.

В последовавшие за этим несколько десятков секунд он уже начал составлять дальнейший план поисков и список тех, кто мог что-то знать. Но дверь внезапно открылась.

— Доброе утро, — едва мелькнувшая улыбка Эрвина моментально сменилась нахмуренным выражением. — Что-то случилось?

Эрвин стоял на пороге — растрёпанный явно после сна, со вчерашней щетиной на лице, в простых холщёвых штанах. Он выглядел настолько непривычно, что Леви мог бы и не узнать его, если бы не столь знакомый внимательный и обеспокоенный взгляд. Чувствуя внезапное раздражение из-за несоответствия этого напряжённого взгляда и умиротворяющей обстановки, Леви поспешил успокоить его.

— Всё в порядке, — прозвучало, впрочем, не слишком уверенно. — Просто решил убедиться, что ты не свалился с лошади в канаву после очередной попойки с Пиксисом.

Эрвин вновь улыбнулся, его плечи заметно расслабились, и Леви ощутил, что одновременно внутри него самого растворился и исчез тугой комок беспокойства. Он и не замечал, что до того момента, как Эрвин отрыл дверь, был настолько на взводе.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Леви.

— Обычно ты в состоянии привести себя в порядок до начала рабочего дня, — Леви выплюнул эти слова слишком злобно, неосознанно пытаясь задеть Эрвина, отплатить за то беспричинное, как оказалось, беспокойство, которое испытал по его вине. — Что, отсиживаешь тут задницу и впустую тратишь налоги добропорядочных граждан?

— Что-то вроде того, — Эрвин открыл дверь шире и отошёл в сторону. — Присоединяйся. Я как раз готовлю завтрак.

Леви решил не спрашивать, откуда Эрвин знает, что он не позавтракал в столовой штаба. Он давно перестал спрашивать, откуда тот знает те или иные вещи. Да и запах изнутри доносился слишком аппетитный.

— Руки мыть там, — Эрвин будничным жестом махнул куда-то вглубь коридора, — кухня направо, — и скрылся в указанном направлении, тут же начав греметь посудой.

Когда Леви вошёл в кухню, Эрвин расставлял приборы, старательно вытирая их перед этим белоснежным полотенцем. Где-то за его спиной кипел чайник, на столе шипела только что снятая с огня сковорода, источая тот самый аппетитный аромат.

— Садись, не стой столбом, — сказал он застывшему в дверях Леви и принялся заваривать чай. От его движений невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Эрвин взял сковороду и, прочертив вилкой линию ровно посередине, разложил яичницу с беконом и овощами по двум тарелкам.

Не то чтобы Леви удивляло, что Эрвин умеет готовить, не то чтобы он делал что-то сверхъестественно необычное, но вся ситуация в целом… Она была словно из какой-то другой жизни, не их жизни. Из какого-то параллельного мира, в котором человечество не находится на грани тотального уничтожения, в котором они не вынуждены постоянно рисковать своей жизнью. Леви никогда не считал себя мечтателем, но сейчас картина перед глазами вырисовывалась настолько чётко и ярко, что он помимо воли представил, какой могла бы быть их жизнь в этом другом мире. Представил, как они с Эрвином вот так завтракают вместе, а затем отправляются на работу на какую-нибудь столярную фабрику… Хотя нет, какая, к черту, фабрика? Леви даже усмехнулся про себя. Эрвин в любом мире останется Эрвином. Он, наверняка, был бы каким-нибудь политиком или…

— Леви? — Эрвин окликнул его, вырывая из мыслей и обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Всё в порядке?

Леви посмотрел на тарелки на столе и внезапно понял, что Эрвин отдал ему половину своего завтрака, который был явно рассчитан на одного. Те времена, когда Леви приходилось голодать, давно прошли, но уважительное отношение к еде, похоже, останется с ним до конца жизни.

Ему вдруг стало настолько неловко, что в горле пересохло. Почему он решил, что может вот так просто заявиться к Эрвину без приглашения и, если быть до конца честным, без особой причины? Конечно, Эрвин слишком тактичен, чтобы сделать замечание, но ведь он мог хотеть побыть один, отдохнуть от постоянной работы хотя бы несколько часов. Кто Леви такой, чтобы лишать его этой возможности?

— Я позавтракал в столовой.

— Не говори глупостей и ешь, а то остынет. Это приказ. Исполняй.

Леви вскинул взгляд на Эрвина — его лицо было серьёзным, но в уголках глаз скрывались мелкие морщины, а сами глаза искрились лукавством. Всю неловкость Леви как ветром сдуло. Он почувствовал ту лёгкость, которую ощущал только когда был рядом с Эрвином.

Яичница была очень вкусной, от посыпанной сверху зелени исходил умопомрачительный аромат. В чае тоже обнаружились какие-то листики, пахло по-другому, но не менее вкусно. Когда Леви спросил, что это, Эрвин улыбнулся немного грустно и указал на горшок на подоконнике.

— Мята и базилик. Отцу когда-то подарили ученики. С тех пор так и растет.

Леви проклял себя за любопытство. Он знал, какими болезненными для Эрвина были воспоминания об отце.

— Однажды я хотел рассадить их в разные горшки, но они так прочно сплелись корнями, что разделить их, не повредив, уже невозможно… — казалось, Эрвин говорит сам с собой.

До конца завтрака ни один из них больше не проронил ни слова.

— Я уберу, — сказал Леви, когда они доели.

Эрвин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Спасибо. Я тогда пойду соберусь.

Леви закончил мыть посуду и допивал чай, глядя на улицу из окна, когда Эрвин вернулся на кухню — свежевыбритый и одетый по форме. Такой привычный, ежедневный Эрвин. Он взял со стола чашку с остывающим чаем и тоже встал возле окна. Верхняя пуговица его рубашки была расстёгнута, словно единственное напоминание о том, что он всё же ещё не на работе. Леви посмотрел выше, на его лицо и устремлённый куда-то вдаль взгляд. Почему-то захотелось, чтобы время остановилось. Чтобы не нужно было спешить в штаб, чтобы можно было стоять вот так, у окна, целую вечность и ещё немного. Пить чай с мятой, изучать Эрвина — такого расслабленного и открытого, понятного и непонятного одновременно.

— … бы так было всегда.

— Что? — Леви задумался и не услышал начала фразы, которую негромко пробормотал Эрвин. Тот вздохнул, одним глотком допил чай и отставил чашку.

— Пойдем. А то я начинаю думать, что разведчиков не зря считают лентяями, которые только и делают, что проедают чужие налоги.

— Что? Эрвин, ты что… — Леви опешил.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Ханджи уже прикончила месячные запасы продуктов, а Майк израсходовал в душе всю воду, — Эрвин улыбнулся и застегнул пуговицу, расправляя рубашку. — Как там дела в штабе?

— Чёрт, Эрвин, тебе нужно чаще оставаться дома. Глядишь, нормальное чувство юмора появится, — Леви закатил глаза. — Я не понимаю, как ты выдерживаешь всех этих идиотов?

— А ты долго продержался, — Эрвин рассмеялся — открыто и искренне. Леви невольно залюбовался тем, как он при этом слегка запрокинул голову назад. — Ханджи ждала от тебя этого вопроса ещё после первой моей поездки. Она проиграла мне коробку чая.

— Только такие ненормальные, как вы, могли поспорить на коробку чая.

— Леви, я должен кое о чём тебя спросить, — Эрвин внезапно очень серьёзно посмотрел на него, отчего Леви непроизвольно сглотнул и напрягся. — Ты умеешь готовить?

— Я… да.

— Если в следующий раз приготовишь мне завтрак, то обещаю оставить Ханджи за главную, — Леви мог поклясться, что тот едва сдерживает ухмылку. И, чёрт возьми, ему нравился такой Эрвин. Ради этого можно было на несколько часов забыть о разведкорпусе с его грязными окнами в коридорах, о планируемой экспедиции и даже о том, что Эрвин и Ханджи делали на него ставки.

— Может, ещё и чай в постель подать? — ехидно бросил Леви и сощурился. — Это злоупотребление властью, Эрвин.

— Делайте то, что считаете нужным, капитан.

С этими словами Эрвин вышел из кухни, и Леви последовал за ним, чувствуя, что хочет вернуться сюда больше чего бы то ни было. Кроме, разве что, уничтожения титанов.


End file.
